Kamikoda
Lieutenant Colonel Akara Kamikoda is the pilot of an F-4 Phantom fighter jet, part of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force's contribution to the Special Task Force. Personality Along with his colleague, Kurihama, Kamikoda seems to greatly enjoy his job, and prefers flying in the Special Region, as he is able to maneuver his aircraft more freely as there are no civilian or other military aircraft in the skies. Plot He was seen flying fighter jet over Alnus, making various aerial maneuvers for fun, much to the awe of Yao Ro Dushi. Kamikoda engaged the Flame Dragon in combat after locating it on patrol which ended in a high speed "game of chicken" in which Kamikoda flew towards the dragon at high speeds while firing his cannon. This led to him getting close enough for his aircraft to be momentarily hit by a jet of flame from the dragon. While the aircraft survived and Kamikoda landed safely, several important components were damaged by the heat, much to the annoyance of Kamikoda's superiors. Kamikoda and Kurihama later attacked the two dragons trained by Giselle, destroying their wings and grounding them with missile and cannon fire before the dragons were finished off by artillery fire and helicopter-mounted TOW missiles. During the Imperial civil war, Kamikoda and several other F4s came to the 4th combat unit's rescue from Podawan's wyvern army, he expressed his desire to meet a girl in the special region just like Kengun. He demanded that Kengun have Beefeater introduce him to some of the girls in the Rose order of knights and after threatening to crash his jet with Kurihama still inside, Kengun reluctantly agreed. When the order to retreat to the gate s given, Kamikoda gives a sad farewell to his beloved F4 Phantom, however General Hazama changes the order so that anyone who wants to stay can stay, since Kamikoda already dated and got dumped by several girls back in Japan, he decided to stay and take his chance with the special region's girls. Kamikoda stayed in the special region after the gate's closure, he flew to Pina's rescue just as Zorzal's army was about to triumph, and obliterated most of Helm's army by dropping napalm bombs, all while apologizing to his "future lovers" for being late, he was followed by Kengun's combat group, which carried all the JSDF members who chose to stay in the special region, Zorzal's army was then defeated, ending the Imperial civil war. Referance Book, GATE © Sentai Filmworks Houston, Texas, page 67. Gallery Lieutenant Colonel Akira Kmikoda Anime episode 16.png|Lieutenant Colonel Akira Kmikoda "GOD" cropped screen shot from Anime episode 16. Lieutenant Colonels Jun Kurihama and Akira Kmikoda F 16 pilots Anime episode 16.png|Lieutenant Colonels Jun Kurihama, left, and Akira Kmikoda, right, JSDF F-4 Phantom pilots cropped screen shot Anime episode 16. Lieutenant Colonels Jun Kurihama and Akira Kmikoda F 16 pilots Manga 27.png|Lieutenant Colonels Jun Kurihama and Akira Kmikoda, right, F-4 Phantom pilots Manga 27. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Lieutenant Colonels Category:Japanese Citizens Category:Japanese Pilots Category:Special Task Force